xWhite Roses
by YOUR future UNPLANNED pregnancy
Summary: Riku and Sora are both students at Traverse Academy. Sora is House President, and maybe goes too far to keep his position. Told through Riku, they hook up now. more.. 'final part' doesn't mean it's done SxR ..
1. White Rose 1

It was just 4:00 am when the dark haired boy's soft snores woke me. He wasn't something I necessarily regretted waking beside, I mean, not knowing his name didn't contribute to my justifying myself, but he was cute. I can see why I'd take him home with me. I moved his long soft bangs from his face. He had heavy dark lashes once carefully complimented with some pink eyeshadow which was now smeared down his smooth face. He had a silver ring on the left side of his thin parted lips. His arms were still around my nude waist. I could feel him agianst me. He was the second this week already.. And I'd only just broken up with Sora 13 days ago. Yeah, I count. I must have fallen back asleep because when I opened my eyes the boy was gone. I had to get up anyway for my job at the Lulu's Flower Shop. It's just a temp job while I'm a student at The Traverse Academy. Yawning I make it to the mirror after stumbling over my clothes carelessly thrown down last night.

"Eh, bed hair is punk hair" I kinda mumbled to my thin yet muscular nude reflection fingering through the mess of silver hair I'm so unfairly dealt with this morning.

Then my clock finally caught my eye, "Shit! Fuck! Shit!"

Fumbling with clothes in hand I rush out the door still dressing in the hall to avoid not being late again. I was still pulling my black pants up when the elevator came to my floor and opened it's chrome doors to my Sora with flowers wearing a red pin-striped suit jacket with his sexy loose tie and girl jeans. His bright blue eyes widened and his mouth opened a little as he stared at me.

"Hey Sora." I smiled now buttoning my white work blouse.

He smirked back and quickly veered his eyes, "It's just I've never seen any part of you unclothed.."

I stepped in to the elevator with Sora and whispered, "We did date for over six months.. You could have if you would have.. You know.. Wanted to." I nudged him trying to seem comfortable. It was the first time I'd seen him since we split because he wasn't ready for a homosexual relationship.

Sora blushed pushing the flowers to me, "That's kind of why I am here.." Sora paused, "I love you, Riku."

"Wow! I love you too, Sora!" I just sort of burst.

He blushed once more and pressed his warm moist lips to mine holding it for just a second. But I put my hand on his smooth cheek and held him in to the kiss massaging his tongue with my own. Soras hands began to run up my shoulders; he had never seemed so trusting to my touch before. His heartbeat was my own.

'DING DING' and the elevator stopped.

I pulled away quickly grabbing my flowers and rushed out, "Sorry Sora, I have to go to work, meet me after?"

Sora smiled and lipped the words quite clearly, "My room." Then blew a kiss.

I'd never felt so clean.. So pure on that walk to Lulu's Flower Shop. I'm in love with Sora and he is in love with me. Things are finally turning around for me now. I can just forget the one night stands of the past and focus on something wonderful.

"Good morning, honey" an older round faced woman smiled, "You look happy. Put your apron on. You have work to do."

I saluted, "Yes Lulu."

Work couldn't have gone slower.. All I could think about was Sora and I want his first time to be perfect. I can't wait to finally touch him in all of those ways I've wanted to for all of this time now. But perfect. Perhaps a white rose, Sora's favorite flower.

"Hey, Lulu, did the new order of white roses arrive yet by chance?"

Lulu sighed, "It's about time you and Sora got back together.. And yeah, they are in back."

Chuckling "You know me too well, Lulu.." as I chose the prettiest one for Sora. 


	2. White Rose 1 part 2

White rose in hand I walked straight to Sora's from work. About half way the sky darkened and it started pouring rain. The academy had Sora housed in another campus district not giving me enough time to change from my now soaked work clothes. 

When I got to Sora's room he answered in his navy class uniform also wet from the rain.

Handing Sora the rose I smirked, "Didn't think there was class on Saturdays.."

Sora smiled at the flower now in his hand and sighed, "Meeting.."

"So there are set backs to being House President aren't there." Running my fingers down his quickly blushing cheeks.

Staring in to my eyes without his usual smile Sora said, "Yeah, but I get complete power over who comes in and out of this house after hours. Meaning no consiquinces from the headmaster for sleepovers." Then grabbed my hand and smiled, "Come in my room"

Sora's room was a little bigger then mine, but that is a major benifit of being your house's president. His room was always cleaner then mine, but intentionally meant to look messy. He had light gray walls covered with crooked posters featuring his favorite blitzball players. There was a tv on a low table in one corner with a fuzzy white rug in front of it and several black pillows around. In another corner he had a queen size instead of the twin everyone else gets with an all navy comforter and more then enough pillows.

Taking a seat on the corner of his bed Sora smiled "Well then."

I sat next to him and just sort of scanning his face for any signs of fear or doubt. Then Sora smiled and ran his hand throught his still wet spiky cinimmon hair setting his eyes to the ground. Then Sora sat up straight and kissed me. Laying back I just sort of let him lead at first. He unbuttoned my blouse and I took off his jacket. I started sliding out of the blouse and Sora let off of me a little moving farther down my body then started unbuckling my studded leather belt. I just layed back as he gently unclothed me. Sora unbuttoned his cream uniform shirt and pulled it off. I then crawled on top of him holding his arms over his head and started kissing his neck. Sora moaned and squirmed as I slid down his well toned tan body kissing every inch. I reached his slender waist and started to unfasten the buckle when 'BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!'

Sora rolled out from under me and grabbed a pager out of his pants pocket, "Shit! Sorry, Riku. I have to go."

"Wha!" I sat up, "You have to?"

"Yeah," he panted throwing his uniform back on, "It's the head master and if I don't go I lose my position. Stay here though, I'll be back, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever.." I growled.

"Sorry.." Sora sighed as he sped out of the room.

Falling back on his bed I thought out loud, "Now what? It's 9:42 PM, what could the headmaster possibly want with Sora at this hour?" I then rolled out of his bed, put on just my boxers, and walked over to Sora's fridge. He didn't have much food; just a few bottled waters, some cheese, some old take-out from Cid's new diner, and a jar of pickles. "Eh, I'm not hungry anyway." I hissed to myself grabbing a water. Just then Sora's phone rang. I hessitated to pick it up at first, but it may have been Sora trying to reach me.

"Why hello there, Sweets." A flirtacious young male's voice said in almost a sing-songy way. Nothing like Sora's own.

I choked a bit on the water then rushed a nervous and confused, "Hey?"

"Uh, Sora?" the voice cracked.

"No, Sora isn't here, this is Riku. Who is this?" Sweetening my voice a little.

'click'

"I'm just paranoid." I sighed to myself picking a single pedal off of Sora's rose nervously.


	3. White Rose 1 part 3

"Riku?" A soft voice spoke. "Riku, wake up." I opened my eyes and there was Sora slowly coming in to focus. "Sorry that took so long," Sora smiled, "I promise I'll make it up to you later." 

After a yawn I asked, "What time is it?"

"Um," Sora looked at his watch then scratched his head, "I think the rain ruined it. Does 7:40 sound about right to you?" Sora chuckled.

"I sure hope not. Or else I wont have enough time to get to work." I said stretching.

"Nah, it's only 12:00ish." He smiled, "Do you want to get some food?"

Sitting up on his bed I let out a final yawn followed by "Yeah, I'm starving."

"Holy shit, Riku!" Sora screeched pointing my right arm, "Your bleeding!"

"That rose." I growled holding my forearm. It was a big gash too, probably a good three inches long and pretty deep too. I stood up and walked over to Sora's sink and started cleaning the blood off. The rose was covered so I made the effort of rinsing it, but ended up throwing it away.

"How does Cid's place sound?" Sora smiled. I just tilted my head and grinned while digging for bandaids in his drawer.

I covered the cut and threw my clothes back on then we walked together. I'd never been to Cid's diner before, always meant to, just never got around to it. When we entered the lobby I could see through the doors that it was still raining. "Why aren't you wet, Sweets?" I said nudging Sora.

He paused before saying, "The headmaster called the meeting in his quarters so we wouldn't ruin our class clothes walking to the school building."

"Hm." I said kind of blankly. Sora then took my hand as we walked out in to the rain. I hated to think of Sora being with someone else. Especially the head master.. And what about that boy? I didn't hear it enough to place it, but if they go to the academy, I know them. Sora is keeping something from me. How could he though, I'm honest with him.

When we stepped in to Cid's Sora released my hand, let out a huge sigh then the expected, "Finally!" Taking a look around it seemed like any other diner; clean, yellowish light, obvious attempt to make it look somewhat vintage, and a salad bar. The booths were a light blue and everything else was chrome and white. "Where do you want to sit?" Sora smiled.

"Anywhere you want to-." I started, but in a booth in a corner was a lone boy, with black hair partially in his face, pink eye make up, heavy dark lashes, and a silver ring on the left side of his lip (the boy from chap 1). "How about there." I finished pointing to a booth on the opposite side of the diner where we'd be well out of view.

"Okay." Sora said kind of giggling.

We had a waiter come pretty soon after we sat down. He looked a lot like Sora, had the same build, maybe a little tanner, and with blond shaggy hair past his ears. "Sora!" the waiter smiled, "Haven't seen you for awhile."

"The voice!" I blurted. Sora kind of looked at me weird then took a menu from the waiter.

"Hey Tidus, this is Riku." Sora said.

Tidus turned to me and widened his eyes, "Riku?"

"Yeah," Sora began, "Remember that boy I told you about?"

"Oh, yeah" Tidus rushed, "I'll go get you guys some water."

After Tidus left I leaned in, "How do you know Tidus?"

Sora just paused for a minute, "He just works here."

An older waitress came back with our waters, "Here you go, boys." She said with a smile on her face, "Do you need more time or are you ready to order?"

Sora's face tightened and he asked, "What happened to Tidus?"

I folded up my menu and looked at Sora, "I'm not hungry, I'll just see you later, Sora."

"Riku, please." Sora started.

I stood up and started to walk out when the dark haired boy stopped me at the cash register paying for his meal. "Riku, right?" he smiled leaning his hips close to mine.

"Yeah." I said trying not to sound sad.

He smiled and took a step closer to me, "I had fun last night. I have a place a few blocks over if you want to come over."

I turned to look at Sora who was now standing and appeared as though he was about to cry then back to the boy, "Sorry, I don't feel well.." I looked back to Sora now walking over to me and I just took off running.

Instead of going home I hit the park. Shortly after I arrived it finally stopped raining. At first I just walked around nervously picking at the wound on my arm from Sora's rose, but soon found a bench to be a better idea after I broke a sweat. I didn't have a clue what time it was or what happened back at the diner. I should go to Sora's and just appologize. I need him.

I got up off of the bench and started walking to Sora's again. The whole way I was preparing a speach as to what I was going to say. All of them ended the same, "I love you and need you, and I'm sorry." I considered getting another rose, but Lulu's would be locked up and there have been enough flowers for one day.

It wasn't hard to convince the door man to let me in because after the mention of Sora's name there was little hesitation. The lobby was cool, and I started to get kind of nervous. I got to Sora's door took a deep breath, and knocked. Sora took a few minutes to answer, but when he did he seemed suprised to see me. He was wearing a white shirt and boxers and he had really bad bed hair.

On the verge of breaking down inside I said, "I'm so sorry, Sora, I had no reason to think what I did. I love you and need you, and once again I'm sorry."

His blue eyes widened and he kind of laughed then his face grew more serious, "Uh, I wasn't expecting you."

"Who is it, Sweets?" Tidus's voice broke out from within Sora's room.


	4. White Rose 1 final part

Tidus in Sora's room? My Sora who was so affraid he could hardly kiss me 13 days ago, now he's with who knows how many other boys. I couldn't look at his eyes, so I just chose a spot on the floor and mumbled, "I don't know you, Sora."

Sora extended a hand to my arm, but I backed away from it now looking in to his deep blue eyes. He paused a moment of two before saying, "I'm sorry."

Still in disbelief, "How could you?"

Sora stepped out in to the hall closing his door behind him, "You haven't exactly been true to me either, I talked to Alex."

"Alex?" I started, "Who the hell is Alex?"

Sora laughed a little, "Ouch, you cheated with a boy who's name you didn't even know." I didn't respond, so Sora continued, "Tidus offered to walk me home, okay? We started talking and one thing led to another."

Now a little more angry then hurt, "We were on a break though, it wasn't cheating."

"I didn't want it to be this way, Riku. If it makes you feel any better we only kissed." Sora's voice trembled a little as he started to cry, "I'm so sorry. A lot's been happening lately."

"I won't forgive you, Sora, not for th-"

Sora quickly interuption sobbing, "Please, Riku, it was just a kiss. Don't do this, please. I'm sorry, I'll forget about Alex, you're right so please don't leave me."

Shaking my head I just turned my back and walked away to the elevator. All the way I could hear Sora's pleads, it killed me. I want everything to be okay, but I can't believe this. I don't know if it ever can be. When I reached the elevator I hit "floor" and waited for the ding of the doors to close before I fell back to the wall and cried. 

I didn't want the door man to be there, I didn't want to have to deal with anyone and tell them I was okay, just so they wouldn't follow me with questions, but of course they did. It being close to 5:00AM now many students were in the lobby getting coffee and watching the public television. I just kept reasuring them I was fine and reasuring myself for that matter until I reached the outdoors. 

I still had to get home for a shower and change of clothes before work today. Sundays are the worst for Lulu's so there is no way I can take it off without getting fired. Oh well, work should help me get my mind off of things.

Sure enough less then a block away from Sora's now it started raining again. Perhaps it's another omen.. So far it's seemed to be a pretty great sign of things going badly. Although I don't believe things could get much worse. Let's see, a night's sleep lost, love of my life possibly gone and hey, I never really had anything else anyway. I need to start thinking of reasons not to kill myself. Uuuh, Lulu, there. That is one. Who ever else will arrange bouquets or water the flowers? "Harhar." I growled under my breath, kicking a peice of garbage from my path.

Finally home the rain stopped and better yet the clock in my house's lobby read 6:22 AM meaning I had less then an hour before I had to be at work. The elevator seemed as though it would never come, so I took the stairs. One good thing is I'm only on the second level as opposed to the fifth. Another good thing was since it was so early fewer students were taking showers now, so If I hurried, I'd be able to get one in. Deciding going straight to the showers instead of my room would be wiser because it was less time consuming. Unfortunatly being as drowsey as I was I'd forgotten one small detail.. That being clothes.

The shower room had three main parts, one being a wall of individual showers, a main showering area with six individual shower heads, and a long wall mirror with sinks and electrical outlets. I undressed and folded my clothes then placed them near one of the sinks in front of the giant mirror. It being early enough I was able to use one of the individual showers. It was extremely refreshing and definatly woke me up.

"Did you hear about that fag getting back together with the House President of that Third District Campus House or whatever?" A boys voice broke out.

"Fag? Gee thanks, ass hole." I hissed to myself.

"That's nasty." Another voice started, "you heard the rumor about him and the head master, right?"

"Wha?" I screeched then slapped my hand over my mouth.

After a brief silence the first voice spoke again, "Yeah, but that's some serious stuff, better watch where we discuss it."

"Yeah, ya never know who's listening." The second voice getting quieter now, "Plus these showers echo like a bitch." 


	5. White Rose 2

Lulu's Flower Shop was having an extremely slow day so Lulu left the store to me because she'd needed to go shopping with one of her daughters. She'd said it was "well overdue". So I just read magazines that entire day. I couldn't believe how empty it was for a Sunday, for the longest time nobody came other then one woman and her gothy 10 year old boy who asked if there was such a thing as a black rose.

Seven magazines later and ten minutes until closing time, the doors jingled. "Customer.." I moaned under my breath. Putting on a fake smile I began, "Welcome to Lulu's Flo-" I look up only to see that cinimon haired boy soaked from the rain, deep blue eyes streaming with tears shaking his head in shame. I hated thinking this, but even now and here he was the most beautiful thing. My chest felt tight and my eyes a little heavy at the sight of him.. "Sora?"

He tilted his delicate face downward still with his eyes on me, "I need to talk to you Riku."

"About what?" I hissed, "Tidus? And how sorry you are? Or your other 'mistake' with the head master?"

Sora just broke down, "It's not what you think, Riku.. I didn't want to."

"But you did anyway.." I growled turning from him, "Get out." It was the worst feeling, these last two days have been unbelieve. I turned back after a few moments of silence only to see that Sora hadn't left, he just stood there shaking. He looked so young and fragile. "Well?"

Sora shook his head and slowly walked towards me. No longer looking at my face but now the ground he stopped. Then quietly sobbed, "Riku, he raped me." All I could do was stare at him. He wiped his eyes, "He has a few times now.. The first was probably about 8 months ago.. When my term started."

"Have you told anyone? Before me I mean.."

"No, he's told a few people about us being 'lovers'." Sora looked at the floor, "I can only imagine the rumors."

"I had no idea."

"That's why I was affraid of you," he began, "But I now know I can trust you. I do love you, Riku."

"I di-.. But why Tidus?"

Sora paused, "I, I don't know. I am so sorry. I understand if you don't want me anymore." He stopped for a moment seemingly waiting for me to say I did in fact want him still, but I just couldn't say it. "I'd just like a single white rose, please. After all, they are my favorite flower." Sora finished.

"I know they are." I grinned trying to hold back the tears handing him the rose. Sora reached for his wallet in his jeans, "No, it'll be from me." Sora just nodded biting his lower lip. 


	6. Fuck Roses

CHAPTER 6 

On the way back to my room after closing the shop I had the worst sinking feeling in my stomach. It shouldn't have ended that way. Why do I have to be such an untrusting fuck all the time? I'll give more thought next time.

I decided to let the scene of that night cool off and skipped checking on Sora until later. The classes I didn't skip went by slow and the noise of notes and butchy chuckles were deafening. Most if not all of it was about the 'fag' and head master. I'm sure.

I never did see Sora that day either. I probably should have gone by his dorm, but I never had that sort of understanding. Sounds weird, it is. It's too much for me. I'd rather just forget it. It's really too much, I'm going to just forget it.

So back to work. LuLu went out again. I sort of saw that coming, she isn't her usual self lately. Which isn't a bad thing, she's been happier. I'm glad to put in time to make at least one person feel that way. Balances out. Maybe I should just dedicate my life to conviniencing others and aid them to happiness. Maybe I should just become a whore. Or maybe not.

No customers the entire day. I had one phone call asking if I'd deliver a dozed white roses to a wedding 'stat'. What a cocky ass. Ruining my day. Love and roses. White roses.


	7. Falling Into Place

A few days later now. Nothing is better. Nothing has changed. 

"So, Riku.." Lulu starts, "What all happened while I was away"  
"Meh." I blankly reply.  
"Aw, nothing exciting"  
"No, nothing, Lulu." I snap.

A look of hurt crosses her face as she looks to the side. I quickly regret this. Though she brushes it off and continues working. Humming a little as she goes along.

Time passes and time brings us back to chatting. She asks about the usual.. School and when I can come in to work..

"So how's Sora?" Lulu smiles.  
Fuck.  
She tilts her head, "Riku"  
"Not so good, Lulu"  
"What happened, Dear"  
"I-I don't know"  
She comes closer and puts a hand on my shoulder, "You should talk him. A fight wouldn't shake the fact that you love eachother"  
She doesn't know it. She doesn't get it. But.. She is right. "Yeah.." I mumble.  
She crosses her arms and smiles, "Go"  
"But my shift isn't over for another 3 h"  
"Go Riku. Go talk to him"  
I lean in and kiss her cheek, "Thanks, Lulu."

I leave so quick I forget to take of my apron. Fear and guilt don't stop me. I rush through the streets until I'm to the doors of the dorms. I catch the elevator as if it'd been waiting for me. The halls were empty and warm. I could see his room. I knock three times and only briefly wait before Sora cracks the door open. 

Before either of us have the chance to say something awkward, I push him back into his room kissing him deeply. He hesitantly at first puts an arm to my chest. I kiss him deeper, placing my hand on his smooth cheek. He puts the other hand to my shoulder moving closer to me. He wraps his arms around my neck and I slide my hand from his soft cheek to his slender waste. He presses closer to me moaning slightly. Our bodies together he pushes my tongue from his mouth to my own. I wrap my arms tighter and move him back towards the wall slowly. He playfully bites my lower lip then takes his head away for a breath. His back now to the wall he moans as our bodies press harder. I kiss his lips softly stepping back. He tilts his head up and closes his eyes as I begin kissing his neck.

"Ri..ku." He lets out.

I remove his tee and kiss his neck again. Running my tongue to his warm naked chest Sora jumps a little and moans once more. I can tell he is fully aroused and that he knows I am too. He puts his arms to my shoulders pushing me back. I look up to him and he kisses me again. Teasing my tongue with his own and smiling. He lets out a bit of a giggle and pushes me to his bed. By my wrists he holds my arms above my head and looks into my eyes. 

"Hi." He smiles.  
"Hey." I return.

I role him off of me and place him on his back. I kiss down his stomach and begin unfastening his jeans. He giggles a little and puts one of his hands on my back. His boxers come off with the jeans and expose him completely to me. I move off of his body and sit up. I untie my apron and Sora throws it carelessly to the side. Kicking off my shoes I unbutton my shirt. Sora, now with his forehead to my stomach quickly removes my jeans. Running my fingers through his beautiful hair he jokingly purrs. I lift his chin for our eyes to meet once more. He smiles and roles back on top of me pressing me down. I hold his hips gently as he goes down to kiss me. I move my hand to his erection and hold him closer. Sora moans and puts his head on my shoulder. 

I can't take the heat anymore between us. Releasing him I role back on top of him and sit up. He throws his legs over my shoulders and presses towards me. I hold his waist and bottom up to level and thrust forward. Sora gasping throws his arms above his head and closes his eyes. I move in and out gently moving one of my hands to his now slipping leg.

"Harder, Riku.." He pants tossing his head to the other side.

Quickening the pace he calls moans and moves a hand to his chest.

"Riku.." he calls.

I press deeply to him slowing the pace, quickening the pace, and slowing again.

"Mhhmmm." He moans loudler. "Oh, Riku!" 

It's so amazing to finally have Sora calling my name; twisting and turning, moaning and gasping. Sora now had his member in hand pumping to my speed. I finally went over edge and climaxed. Sora moaned biting is lower lip and came immediatly after. 

I pulled out and fell next to him on my back, both of us breathing hard. I take his hand into my own and lay with him. Not long after, Sora cuddles close, resting his head on my chest. I've fucked a lot of boys in my time, but it's never felt like this. 


	8. White Rose 3

I always fall asleep. ALWAYS. When I woke up, there was no Sora. I rolled to see what time it was and collapse to the floor.

"Shit." I grumple.

As I raise myself back to the bed, I see Sora standing in the doorway with his hand covering his sweet face laughing. He was wearing nothing but a white towel losely around his waist. His smooth radiant skin was wet and enchanting. I wanted so badly to feel every inch of him once more.

Sora lowered his hand revealing his smile, "Are you alright?"

"Why didn't you wake me up for a shower?"

Sora steps in closing the door behind him, "I don't know. I tried sorta."

I grab my boxers and jeans and look back to Sora's bright blue eyes. "What time is it anyway?" I ask pulling myself back up onto the bed.

"I don't know.." Sora starts, messing with his hair in thought, "Maybe 7 or 8. Want to go get some food?"

I tug my jeans up and roughly answer, "Yeah, how about Cid's?"

Sora, now standing next to me, hands me my shirt. I turn my head towards his belly and kiss his navel. Sora giggles softly setting a hand on my shoulder. He then sighs and says slowly, "We do need to talk."

I look to him, searching his face for signs of emotion nodding in agreement. Sora leans down and kisses me softly. "I'm sorry." I add.

Sora walks over to his dresser and pulls out a clean tee and pair boxers. He then retrieves his jeans from the floor. 

"I'll be back." he smiles heading back to the bathrooms.

I stand up from my place on Sora's bed, stretch, and finish buttoning my shirt. I had barely started pulling my socks up when Sora rushes back in.

"That was quick."

Sora motions towards my apron left on the ground, "Are you allowed to take this?"

"We can drop it at the shop on the way to Cid's Diner."

Sora just shrugs in response. "Ready?"

The walk was cold and Sora held close to me for warmth. I love how our frames fit so well. We didn't talk much until we reached the flower shop. I let go of Sora to find the key to open the doors to the warm vacant building.

"Hurry up!" Sora shivered.

"Got it," I say while fumbling with the key.

Sora rushes in past me sighing in relief. "Finally!" He cutely smiles. I follow him in closing the door tightly behind. Sora looks back to me and bites his lower lip. I approach him and rest my hands on his hips. His eyes trail off comically to the white roses.

"Would you like one, Sora?"

"I love you, Riku." He giggles. 


End file.
